mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jovian Primative Legacy
The Story of Victor Bronstein is too well known to repeat here. Victor, a descendant of that noble family of Bronstein, Germany, was born in Geneva, Switzerland in 1772. His father, Alphonse Bronstein, came from a long line of counselors and syndics. Alphonse's wife was Caroline Beaufort, whose father had been a longtime friend of Alphonse's. Victor had two younger brothers, Ernest (born 1778) and William (born 1786). In 1790, Victor became the first known man to create artificial life.Where he managed to get an artificial being is unknown,but speculation,is it an early attempt to create an artificial warrior or slave of some sort,whose origins come off Earth-possibly via some wormhole experiment.The beings name was known as Adam Rockaway and in centuries to come would eventually lead to The Jovian Primative Program. In doing so, he triggered a series of events which would lead to the deaths of his youngest brother and his best friend by trying capture the Primative Creature.Victor would be forced by Adam Rockaway to create a mate for himself-his Eve,so to speak and the artificial man would leave him alone Victor would hound his creation Adam Rockaway around the globe for 10 years before dying in the Arctic in the arms of Robert Carson, who brought the story of Victor Bronstein to the world.In the end,by 1920,Victor Bronstein would let the creature escape,having made peace being in the end. Victor's creature would apparently spend some years moving around the earth, although he would be reported in the Americas by 1820,having. Victor's brother Ernest went on to become a farmer and did very well on the family lands. He managed to reclaim the title of Baron of Bronstein. He married --, daughter of Lothar von Harben, a visiting military officer from Cronstadt, Lutha. His bride wore a wreath of orange blossoms on her wedding day, beginning a tradition that lasted for three generations. His oldest son, named William after the brother who died so tragically young, was born in 1802. He married Madeleine Delacroix. William's son, Alphonse Victor, married a distant cousin, Felicia Saville, of America. Felicia was the second daughter of Victor Saville. According to Robert J. Myers, Victor Saville was the illegitimate son of Victor Bronstein, fathered on a tavern girl during Victor's years of pursuit of the creature he had made. Victor II was rescued from poverty by Robert Walton, and raised by his sister, Margaret Saville. After several years of tragic adventures similar to those of his father, Victor II settled down and married, producing a daughter, Felicia. Alphonse and Felicia's son, Henry was born ca. 1860. In the early 1870s an Englishman named Sir Alexander Ulyseas Fate, while apparently trying travel through England,began to hear reports of either a wild man or ape like creaturing living the English countryside. to duplicate the experiments of the first Victor Bronstein. When frightened villagers learned that was carrying on the family tradition (his father had also been a medical man and student of alchemy and the occult), they burned his laboratory and his notes. Alexander Ulyseas Fate attempted hunt down calm downthe villagers' wrath, but later let the creature go,feeling sorry it. Farmer attributes to Hendrik van Helsing's Hollow Dark Places the idea that Sir Patrick may have had access to Victor's notes, but rejects this as unlikely. Be that as it may, rumor of this trickled back into Europe and eventually reached the ears of Henry Bronstein. Intrigued, Henry began delving into the history of his family and learned of the researches of his ancestor. Curiosity became passion, and Henry traveled to England in search of papers that might have survived Sir Patrick's death. It is not known whether or not he found any, but he did make friends in England who eventually welcomed him when he relocated to that country. In the mid-1880s, Henry both married his long-time sweetheart, Elizabeth, and created a living being in a manner similar to Victor I. Henry's Primative Creatures,as Adam Rockaway was sometimes refered in the noted was more crudely made than Victor's, however, being ,known as Edward Rockaway unable to speak very well and capable of moving only with a shambling, lurching gait,much as a wild,ape like creature. In 1886, Henry, working with someone claiming to be the sinister Renaissance alchemist, Dr. Pretorius, succeeded in something his forefather would not do, and created a mate for his creation. However, the mate rejected her intended spouse, and, in despair, the creature attempted to destroy them both. Henry and Elizabeth moved to England and had at least two children: Wolf, and Ludwig. Both were brilliant scientists who duplicated much of their father's work and had their own experiences with Henry's Primative creature, Wolf in late 1919 and Ludwig in early 1921. Ludwig's daughter, Elsa (named after Wolf's wife, with whom Ludwig had secretly been in love) later had more encounters with the creature. This Edward Rockaway was last seen in La Mirada, Florida in June of 1899-working for Alexander Ulyseas Fate. Wolf's son, Peter, was traumatized by the events he witnessed as a child, and tried to distance himself from the Bronstein legacy. He began going by his middle name, Frederick, and even changed the way his surname was pronounced. But he could not escape his family's past. He too went into medicine and was tempted to create a . But at least he did not reject his creation, and was able to redeem his family name to some extent by helping his masterpiece find its place in the world. There are rumors of other descendants of the Frankenstein family surviving in both Europe and America, but as of yet, these remain unconfirmed. In 1909, the apparently indestructible being Adam Rockaway would be reported in America again, encountering Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon and Lord John Erik Greystone-this strangely enough with wife and son Edward..